Syphon Filter Logan's Shadow Plot Sypnosis
Syphon Filter 6 - Logan's Shadow - Main Plot Sypnosis Game Intel by Spirit Slasher When the al-Jamil terrorist group attacks the U.S.S. Mt. St. Helens, the National Intelligence Oversight Committee must rely on the Agency to secure the confidential contents of a cargo hold in time. NIOC Director Robert Cordell convinces Gabriel Logan that he is their only option, but Teresa Lipan knows this is an assignment outside of Agency operations. Gabe agrees to go anyway, for a chance at stopping terrorist leader Ghassan Al-Bitar, a Syrian he almost caught one year ago. With his partner Lian Xing on vacation in Cyprus, Gabe goes to the Indian Ocean where a clan of Somali pirates called the Warsingala Protectors have invaded the ship. Bitar is leading them, and Gabe suspects this attack involves more than pirating. After Agency pilot Alima Haddad intercepts Spec Ops communications, Gabe realizes Cordell did not tell him everything, and the contents of Hold Five, a secret even to the Navy, are Bitar's primary target. Once Gabe establishes a link to the St. Helens' communications dish, the terrorists shoot down Alima's helicopter. Gabe rushes to help her but is too late. Motivated to stop the Warsingala, he destroys several of their boats and reenters the St. Helens through the damaged hull. Bitar has already stolen the cargo of Hold Five, an object shipped by NIOC couriers. By the time Gabe is able to reach the upper decks, the Navy has already begun launching cruise missiles to destroy their own ship. He tries to stop Bitar from leaving, but terrorist Fahid Tamir distracts him. Gabe is able to eliminate Fahid and escape the St. Helens before it sinks. His return to the Agency brings more complications once Cordell mentions that Lian never went to Cyprus, and photographs show her somewhere else with a Chinese man. Cordell believes she is either a defector or double agent. This would compromise the Agency, so he suspends their activities. Gabe and marine salvage expert Dane Bishop explore the sunken St. Helens for NOIC courier files that could explain where Lian was during the time of the photographs. The two find Spetsnaz soldiers have already started to search for evidence. Gabe recognizes that they work for Sergei Kudrenko, another man he had failed to kill on a mission years ago. Bishop cuts a hole in the ship so he can enter, and Gabe takes his advice on destroying things to advance. Once they rendezvous, Gabe and Bishop stop the ship's nuclear reactor from melting down and kill Kudrenko's right-hand man, Sergeyev, prior to his escape with the courier codes. The decoded courier files show photographs taken by Mi6 in Azerbaijan. Lian and the Chinese male are hostages, but the Spetsnaz are also looking for them, suggesting they found out about the St. Helens through their intelligence resources. Gabe teams up with Maggie Powers, who claims to be in the same region to track smugglers, to find out who captured Lian. While searching a hotel room shared by Lian and her accomplice, Gabe encounters a Chinese Secret Service Agent codenamed Trinidad. The two help each other dodge Spetsnaz forces, but Trinidad leaves Gabe to find Maggie on his own. He rescues her from interrogators, but Kudrenko arrests both of them after they destroy one of his helicopters. Inside a Russian gulag, Gabe encounters Trinidad again, who confesses that she was Lian's partner in the CSS before her defection, when Gabe brought her into the Agency. Lian used to be married to the man seen in the photographs, Shen Rei. China wants him back because he is the inventor of the device stolen from the St. Helens, and Trinidad helps free Gabe from custody so he can find them. Gabe wonders why the device is so important that the US, Russia, and China all want it. He begins to suspect Maggie is after it as well for Britain, and does not know who to trust. Gabe succeeds in killing Kudrenko on an airplane, but Cordell arrests Maggie and tells Gabe he has shut down the Agency, believing that Shen and Lian work for Bitar. Cordell had used Gabe from the beginning to locate them. Now the NIOC has a location for al-Jamil's desert stronghold, but he forces Gabe to accept early retirement. Before he can believe Cordell is right, Teresa informs Gabe that Lian is in love with him, and must be Bitar's prisoner if none of the world powers have Shen. Gabe realizes that Cordell will bomb al-Jamil's base, and it will kill Lian. He assists several Army Rangers in the assault on al-Jamil, but Gabe must enter the bunker on his own in search of Bitar. He finds Lian alive, and the two study Shen's device, the X-Z-2. It is an energy source that Shen intended for peaceful purposes, but China wanted to make it a bomb, so he defected with Lian's help and fled to Pakistan. Gabe finds information proving that Cordell hired Bitar as a means to bring Shen to NIOC couriers. Cordell was desperate to retrieve the X-Z-2 before competing nations could, but Bitar decided to steal the device and use Shen to make bombs that would destroy oil sources and drive Western influence from the Middle East. Everything Cordell did since then was a cover-up, and Gabe has him taken away by soldiers to endure his own early retirement. Lian has difficulty talking to Gabe about Shen, and Gabe focuses on stopping al-Jamil at a Syrian dam. Bitar will use it to charge the last of the X-Z-2 devices for future attacks on the West. During the mission, Lian becomes distracted with saving Shen, and goes to find him. Gabe reaches Shen first, and the two disable most of the X-Z-2 bombs before going after Bitar. The terrorist leader tries to escape with the final bomb, but Shen has rigged it. Gabe shoots the device to destroy the terrorists and end the threat. He finds Lian and Shen outside the dam, but Trinidad also appears. She has shadowed Gabe the entire time, from Azerbaijan and the Russian gulag to Syria. On several occasions, Trinidad murdered al-Jamil operatives to keep Gabe alive just so he could lead her to Shen. Shen will not allow his device to become a weapon, and he commits suicide in front of Lian. Some time later, Gabe and Lian return to the gym in Langley where Teresa had set up the remote command center during the Agency's shutdown. Gabe has decided he will retire, thinking there are too many secrets in his work. Instead, he will look for Addison and Blake while trying a new life. They walk inside to find Mujari lying on the floor, shot, and Teresa shot as well. She warns them to be careful, and Trinidad appears again. Gabe pushes Lian aside and kills Trinidad, but not before she can shoot Gabe. He lies on the floor as Lian shouts and tries to revive him. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow